1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and more specifically relates to automatically sending a data communication to a destination address for a current caller.
2. Related Art
The design and function of wireless communication devices have been improving drastically over the last decade. More recently, efforts have been underway to provide wireless communication devices with multiple radio interfaces to integrate the various standard carrier protocols such as CDMA and GSM into a single handset. Additionally, designers and manufacturers are including data communication specific communication capabilities into wireless communication devices to enable conventional data communications such as email, web browsing, and the like on a wireless communication device platform. Furthermore, wireless communication devices are now being designed that are capable of simultaneous voice and data communications. Therefore, what is needed are systems and methods that take advantage of these new capabilities of wireless communication devices.